Many thousands of drivers convicted of DUI/DWI have been mandated by Judicial Order to have ignition interrupting or engine starter interrupting systems installed on their vehicles to help ensure after verification of their blood alcohol content (BAC) that they do not operate a vehicle while intoxicated. These systems are generally known as BAIIDs (breath alcohol ignition interlock devises).
The field of ignition interlocks is well known; however, today the majority of these devices simply block electrical power to the starter motor but do not inhibit the ignition system at all. The most direct way to stop intoxicated individuals from operating motor vehicles was to prevent the ignition system from providing spark energy to the combustion cylinders. However, diesel engines do not have spark plugs or electronic ignition systems. As more diesel powered passenger vehicles became prevalent, such vehicles could not have a spark ignition system blocked as part of the solution to keep intoxicated drivers off the road, as such vehicles do not contain energized spark plugs. This was one of the reasons that the industry began to only inhibit the starter motor from being provided power to start the engine, when an over the limit, driver BAC was detected.
With improving automotive technology, many ignition systems started to become far more advanced in order to provide more engine power, fuel efficiency, and lower emissions. These highly complex ignition systems started including multiple ignition coils, multiple spark patterns, highly varied timing routines, and a complex interface with modern engine control units (ECUs), the engine's main computer. Most vehicles now have computer controlled engines that are integrated with advanced ignition systems. So there is not just one ignition power wire to simply interrupt, as emissions and ECUs can malfunction.
Further, some new vehicles now also employ fully integrated remote start systems at time of factory production into many new models. This complicates the connection between a BAIID engine control box and these highly sophisticated ignition systems.
Another significant problem today is that BAIIDs only stop the engine from starting. So in the event that the driver is just below the threshold limits at engine start up, then the driver is fully able to drive in an unconstrained manner if the driver continues to ingest alcohol. Once the engine is started, the starting system cannot limit or reduce the danger of an intoxicated driver operating a motor vehicle.
Another significant problem is that currently available BAIIDs only prevent the engine from starting. So the BAIID could measure a BAC just below the threshold limit and allow engine starting, but previously consumed alcohol may continue to enter the driver blood stream, thereby increasing intoxication while driving. Additionally, the driver may have passed a BAC measurement prior to starting the engine, but may consume alcohol and drive the vehicle. The systems on the market today are required, by law, to re-test periodically but no action is taken to incrementally or systematically reduce engine power or slow the vehicle; just to record the illegal event. Accordingly, the intoxicated driver is allowed to continue driving on the public roads and highways.
It is commonly known that speed kills and with more speed, the more adverse the consequences can and may be, especially when a driver is intoxicated. An impaired driver is more likely to compound the severity of an accident than a sober driver. An impaired driver generally has far less ability to take at least some corrective actions so as to mitigate the impact energy, direction of travel, and likelihood of involving more vehicles and pedestrians in a collision.
Additionally, if an intoxicated individual fails a re-test in a BAIID equipped vehicle, the driver may be less likely to properly process the punitive consequences of continuing to drive. Due to the nature of these drivers' ability to reason, every day hundreds of intoxicated drivers continue to drive even with failed re-tests.
Convicted drivers who are willing to ignore a failed re-test, may be more likely to become repeat offenders. As such, intoxicated drivers may not have the state of mind to prioritize much more than their immediate circumstances, and are more likely to ignore other related laws and regulations.
More importantly, a group of convicted drivers that are failing or willfully refusing a re-test are generally more likely to have been convicted of DUI/DWI several times. As a convicted driver, and again disregarding the law, there is a much stronger incentive for them to actually speed up so as to more quickly get to their destination and avoid getting caught in the act.
Accordingly, with increased speed, combined with intoxication, the nature and impact to the public safety is exponentially compounded. Convicted drivers that are again intoxicated and risking significant fines and imprisonment, could be some of the most dangerous and lethal drivers on the road.
The advent and technological advancements of BAIIDs over the last number of years has inarguably helped to incentivize tens of thousands of drivers to stop driving while intoxicated. But without the ability to do more than just warn these drivers through electronic means, more lives are at greater risk of death and severe injury.
In addition, there have been a number of attempts, some cited by the inventor, to incorporate BAIIDs in conjunction with speed limiting and engine power reduction functions. However, these systems have been too costly, complex, or even have required monitored call control centers staffed with personnel to assist with every driver that has not fully complied with measured BAC levels. Accordingly, such BAIID systems are not commercialized and available to assist in the public interest.
The prior art in this field however does disclose considerable quantities of highly detailed apparatus and methodology concerning the enablement of the determination of driver BAC levels and highly detailed and critically important event recording systems. These significantly advanced and evolved BAC measuring, monitoring and recording systems allow specially trained and certified staff and monitoring installation centers to closely track attempts made by drivers required to use a BAIID. However, there are very minimal and sometimes no enablement specifications described in prior art systems that suggest an attempt to actually control engine functionality as a cost effective bolt on system.
Many prior art references simply suggest “some” connection with the vehicle's air intake system, fuel system, or engine control module's service port. Some prior art provides limited detail of operational function concerning the air intake or fuel systems, but most have just considered connecting to a significant and complex vehicle air induction, fuel or computerized control system without regard to the nature of these system's critically complex and uniquely formatted flow capacities and geometries as they relate to the many dozens of different vehicle engine families and in cooperation with dozens of unique vehicle manufacturers worldwide.
The field of this invention is for BAIIDs that are installed on a wide variety of vehicles and as an aftermarket accessory and generally on a temporary basis. They are installed for a term of months to several years, as determined by judicial order. At the time in which this term ends, they are removed and may be installed on another vehicle for the same purpose. The prior art simply does not allow compliance staff and facilities to affordably and quickly install aftermarket installations of BAIIDs and then allow their easy removal, with no damage or harm to the vehicle, its engine, drive train, or emissions systems.